For the Sake of Justice?! The Man Who Deserted the Shinigami
For the Sake of Justice?! The Man Who Deserted the Shinigami is the two hundred ninetieth episode of the Bleach anime. Kaname Tōsen reveals his true reasons for betraying Soul Society. Summary Tōsen calls Captain Sajin Komamura foolish for using his Bankai, claiming that he has already proven his power is far beyond his. Komamura remarks that he sounds like an Espada saying that. However, Tōsen rebukes this and tells Komamura not to compare him to the Espada, claiming to have already surpassed them; as well as the Shinigami. Komamura asks him if he has already forgotten his days as a Shinigami, but Tōsen tells him that he never sought to be a Shinigami in the first place. As he says this, Komamura wonders when Tōsen decided to choose this path. Komamura then swings his blade down, causing his Bankai to swing it's blade down directly on Tōsen. In the distance, Sōsuke Aizen draws his Zanpakutō and Shinji Hirako remarks on how long it took for him to do this. Shinji then asks his opponent if he's scared, but Aizen doesn't say anything. Shinji tells him it won't do him any good to ignore him, as even someone as strong as him must have some doubts about this battle. Shinji then reminds Aizen of his words 100 years ago, when he stated that Shinji had never opened up to him, and explains that because of this Aizen doesn't know about his Zanpakutō's powers, but Aizen tells him that he doesn't need to know that information to win. Shinji states that he knows about Aizen's powers and Aizen asks if this is meant to be his disadvantage, but Shinji tells him it isn't and explains to Aizen that if he thinks his Zanpakutō is the only one that can control the 5 senses, then he would be dead wrong. Shinji then releases his Zanpakutō. Komamura begins battling Tōsen, but his opponent tells him it's useless, explaining that he already knows about his Bankai's powers. Despite these words, Komamura is eventually able to land a hit on Tōsen. However, Tōsen reveals himself unharmed from the attack and he remarks that his Bankai definitely has exceptional destructive power. Komamura realizes that Tōsen was able to stop the attack with his own Zanpakutō, but despite this he tells Tōsen that the difference in power between him and his Bankai is like that of an adult and an infant. Tōsen states that it's pitiful when his arrogance goes this far and he states that he's going to bring that arrogance to the ground, as he begins battling Komamura's Bankai again. Tōsen is able to damage the Bankai several times, but he is eventually hit by it and is sent a long distance away. Tōsen remarks that whatever damage he does to the Bankai hurts Komamura as well and he states that this makes his Bankai inconvenient. Tōsen then explains to Komamura that since he never imagined an opponent would survive a single blow from one of his attacks, all he'll have to do is continue attacking his Bankai and he'll eventually stop Komamura from moving. Komamura, looking at Tōsen's now mangled arm, remarks that the same holds true for him, but Tōsen tells him that this isn't the case and he uses High-Speed Regeneration to heal his arm. Komamura realizes that Tōsen really has given up on being a Shinigami, but Tōsen believes these words to be that of a sore loser. Tōsen then remarks on Komamura calling his gaining of power corrupt, he explains to him that if someone joined an organization for revenge, only for them to forget their goal and have a peaceful life in that organization; then that would be what corruption is. Tōsen then states that his reason for becoming a Shinigami was for revenge and he tells Komamura that he shouldn't be shocked from this. Komamura suddenly begins using his Bankai to attack Tōsen, but his speed allows him to easily dodge the attacks and continuously attack the Bankai; harming Komamura in the process. Komamura then falls down to his knees and Tōsen asks him if he has lost the will to fight. Komamura angrily attacks Tōsen again, but Tōsen easily stops the blow with his Zanpakutō and Tōsen asks him if he ever once thought it to be strange that he would join an organization that killed his most precious friend. Komamura states that he thought it was to achieve the justice that his friend failed to achieve and Tōsen tells him he's correct. Tōsen's mask suddenly breaks around where his mouth is and Tōsen questions what justice is, claiming that if he were to do that for his best friend it would be virtuous, but certainly not justice, and that if he were to simply stop avenging his best friend then it would be evil. Komamura states that it appears as if he has misunderstood his feelings and that if these are really his true feelings then the two of them can never see eye-to-eye. Tōsen remarks that it's absurd if Komamura really thinks it to be justice to kill him for that reason, but Komamura tells him it is justice since their beliefs are incompatible and he states that he must cut him down for the sake of Soul Society. Komamura then states that he's glad that he has heard his feelings and he forgives Tōsen for all he has done. Tōsen angrily tells him not to talk as if he's a god and he asks Komamura if he'll be able to say the same thing once he has seen his Resurrección. Komamura is shocked from this and Tōsen activates his Resurrección; Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo. Upon releasing, Tōsen realizes he has now gained sight and he begins laughing madly. He then looks at Komamura and remarks that he is far uglier then he thought. Tōsen then goes to attack Komamura. Arrancar Encyclopedia Gin Ichimaru introduces Tōsen's Resurrección, Grillar Grillo, but says he wishes Tōsen wouldn't visit the studio in that form. When Tōsen arrives, Gin finds himself disturbed, but can still appreciate Tōsen's chirping. However, he is far less appreciative of the swarm of crickets that respond to the chirping, to say the least. Characters in Order of Appearance #Sajin Komamura #Kaname Tōsen #Tōsen's Friend (flashback) #Sōsuke Aizen (flashback) #Shinji Hirako #Shūhei Hisagi Fights *Shinji Hirako vs. Sōsuke Aizen *Sajin Komamura & Shūhei Hisagi vs. Kaname Tōsen Powers and Techniques Used Hollow techniques: * Zanpakutō released: Bankai: * Resurrección used: * Other powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes